Future: Chrome way to Comfort
by Soniafanz
Summary: ONESHOT! BEWARE OOC! Chara  c  KHR! Wondering what Yamamoto reaction about his father death? 'coz I love 8096 so I made Chrome the one who comfort him. No hard feeling for other character. Focus mostly Chrome and Yamamoto. Enjoy, don't forget R&R!


I'll continue Right Now and the Future later...  
>==" I got this idea last night so... I wanted to write it right now before I forget<br>~Soniafanz

This story take place at Future (around 10 years later) but before Tsuna came and change history.  
>I don't own any character. It belong to it's owner<p>

BEWARE OOC!

* * *

><p>"Yamamoto-kun!" called a woman around 23 years old who has straight long purple hair and purple eyes in hurry. She had eyepatch on the right eye and wearing black mafia clothes and black skirt.<p>

"Hm? What's the matter? You look like just having a nightmare." said the person called Yamamoto while drinking water. He has black hair and brown eyes. He's around 24 years old and wearing black mafia clothes with black pants.

"Actually..." Chrome tell Yamamoto everything about his father death. She heard it from her Boss (Tsuna) and she was told by Tsuna to told Yamamoto about it. About how Millefiore killed him until when he'll be buried. The glass that Yamamoto hold just now fall and break into pieces shows that he's very shock about the news that reach him. He met his father about 3 days ago and his father died the day after he meet his father.

"Chrome..." He finally says something after some minutes silent with tremble voice.

"Would you mind accompany me to see where my father buried?" he tried his best not to cry nor sad in front of the girl.

"Alright... I'll be waiting at the Namimori Forest tomorrow morning around 9 o'clock." she whisper not try to make him sad more.

"Thanks..." He tried to show a smile at her but it ended up weak smile. He really is in pain right now.

"Yamamoto-kun.. You need some rest right now. We just got back from a mission. Don't worry about the glass.. I'm the one who'll be clean it." said Chrome to comfort him.

"Thanks again..." he says as he leave the living room.

Chrome tried to clean as fast as she could before anyone see a glass broken and ask what happen. Unlucky for her, Kyoko came to the living room because she heard of glass broken and now she has to tell what happen to Kyoko.

"I heard Yamamoto's only family is his father. He didn't have anyone else. I didn't know about his mother nor see her before so I didn't know about her." she answers when Chrome asking about Yamamoto's family.

After that Kyoko help Chrome cleaning the glasses.

* * *

><p><em>The next afternoon...<em>

"Yamamoto-kun..." whisper Chrome. Hearing her whisper Yamamoto look at her and telling her he's alright.

"You're NOT alright" she says almost shout.

"Of course I'm alright. There's no bruise at my body." He says tried to joking.

"But..." she says while remembering what just now happen.

_*Flashback*_

_"Father..." said Yamamoto softly trying not make Chrome worry._

_"We just met 4 days ago... Why..? Why you didn't tell me that you're in danger, dad? If you tell me then you'll not died... I even willingly to ask Tsuna to save you... I'm sure he didn't mind..." whisper Yamamoto to his father grave._

_"I... I..." continue Yamamoto as he tremble. Chrome wanted to comfort him but she's confused what to say to comfort him. So, she just let him be because she can't do anything right now._

_*End Flashback*_

They walking side by side but didn't say any word.

At Vongola Base

After that Tsuna called Yamamoto to comfort him. He even say to him not to blame himself about what happen. Yamamoto can only give a smile to his friend but his smile is so weak.

When Yamamoto open Tsuna's room door he hear someone shout.

"Kyaa" shout Chrome.

"What are you doing here? Are you tried to eavesdrop at us?" ask Yamamoto joking.

"I... I never meant that..." she said blushing.

"Then what're you doing out here?" he ask teasing her.

"I... Actually would you go to my room?" she ask blush even redder. Hearing Chrome request, Yamamoto can't help but blush so red.

"W... Why you asking me that?" he answer while scratching his hair.

"W... Well.. Um... I need to talk something private..." she said finally.

"I.. Is that so? Then it's okay." he says while looking at somewhere else so he didn't nervous.

Both of them walking side by side (again) silently because embarassed. In front of Chrome's room door, Chrome open her room then let Yamamoto go in first. Then without Yamamoto knowing she lock the room.

"So what do you want to talk about?" asks Yamamoto while see Chrome's room.

Chrome's room actually not so elegant or maybe it's rather simple. There're wardrobe, bed, table, chair and some other stuff like dolls**(A/N: Given by her friend maybe)**. Her room isn't so big either.

"... Don't you sad?" ask Chrome little straightforward while sitting on her bed and tell Yamamoto to sit next to her using her hand.

"... I'm sad but I can't be depressed. I just... Don't want the other feel depressed because of me." he said softly and tremble.

"..." Chrome can't say something else, instead she put her hand on his face.

"W... What are you doing?" he asks nervously and blush.

"Just relax..." she answers calmly then she make his head rest on her lap.

"Ch.. Chrome... Wh.. What if other people see this?" he ask blush so hard and so nervous.

"They won't... Because I lock the door so other people wouldn't find out. ... You can cry now..." she said softly but blushing as well.

"But-" before Yamamoto finish his sentence Chrome put her hand on his mouth.

"You didn't need to worry about anything right now. Just cry if you want to cry. I didn't mind." after Chrome finish her sentence, Yamamoto start to cry silently while Chrome hand caress his hair.

"You didn't need to hold it right now." she whisper as she keep caress his hair until he finally asleep.

"Have a nice sleep." she whispers and smile after Yamamoto in sleep so peaceful.

_2 hours later..._

"Uh..." groan Yamamoto because he felt something on his head. He tried to touch what it is and realize it was Chrome hand. He started to remember what happen just now. Thinking about that is enough to make him blush so hard. Then he realize that his head is still on her lap. He quickly sit down properly and look at her. She's looking at below where his head just now, he just know that she's sleeping while let him sleeping on her lap. He take a blanket next to him and put it on her. He start to stand up and open the door handle but it was locked.  
>He forgot that Chrome lock the door and he didn't know where the key is. He didn't have any choise so he just sit down next to her and caress her grown hair which make her wake up.<p>

"Ah... Morning..." she said half-asleep while look at him. That words is make him smile and laugh.

"Eh? Did I say or do something wrong?" ask her innoncently.

"Yes you do and no you don't." he answers.

"Eh?" Chrome didn't understand what he mean and put a confuse look eventhough she isn't fully wake.

"You say something funny and that was 'Morning' because it's already noon.. And no because you didn't do anything wrong. Instead..." he didn't continue his word instead he kiss her on lips. Chrome didn't struggle, because she didn't know what to do. Yamamoto make his hand around his back and make her instinctly put her hand on his beck and return his kiss. After some minutes they break the kiss and blush so hard.

"Uh..." "Umm..." they said together. Then there's silent.

"I.. I'm sorry... Maybe I shouldn't done that..." he said while looking at somewhere else and scratching his head.

"...I...It's okay... I didn't mind..." she answers while her face even redder than tomato and didn't dare to see him.

"So... Would you become my Girlfriend?" he asks teasingly eventhought his face is so red.

"Of course... What?" she shout caught off guard. She just still didn't believe what she was saying and what Yamamoto just said.

"Shh... Don't shout. What would they think if they found out I was in your room and only both of us in here? So... Is it a 'YES' or 'NO'?" he ask again teasing.

"..." She didn't know what to say. Well she did have feeling for him but... It's too sudden for her and after all in this awkward situation.

"... I take it as a 'no'. Well then I guess I'm not pretty good to your Boyfriend." he said that as he try not dissapointed. Eventhought Yamamoto already hide it, she still can see that there's a dissapointment. That reaction make her really happy.

"Well-" before Yamamoto said anything else, Chrome cut him by kissing him on the lips which make him blush and fall from Chrome's bed because he's caught off guard and didn't ready. A loud 'THUMP' voice is made as soon as Yamamoto back and head touch the floor. She didn't care if people will see this event or not at the moment so she didn't let him go. Yamamoto himself kissed her back and make his hand around her back as the other caressing her hair. After some minutes she let go off him and stand up in a hurry, because didn't want anyone see it. After all that position just now can make people misunderstood.

"Well... I haven't answer haven't I? Just now is my answer." she said look somewhere else and blushing so hard.

"... I take it... As a 'YES'." he said happily.

"Well, I'd better hurry go out from this room before people think something... Well... Misunderstood maybe." he said nervously thinking what just happen.

"Right..." She answer as she take out the key from her pocket and open the door for him.

"Thank you..." he said as Chrome unlock the door.

"For what you just done... And... For becoming my Girlfriend." he continued as his face become red remembering what happen today.

"You're welcome." Chrome answers blushing too.

"Oh yeah... If someone ask about what happen here. Just tell them that my books fall and you help me... With it." she said.

"Alright..." He said give her a big grin which make her blush redder than before.

She let him go outside and she quickly give him a peck on the cheeks.

"He-hey... What if someone see it?" says Yamamoto nervous.

"And what's the matter if they see it?" she answer with a smirk on the face.

"After all... We already become Girlfriend and Boyfriend." she continue with calm face.

"You're right..." He gave her a smile.

"See you tomorrow" he leave as he wave at her.

Then... It just as they expected... Kyoko and Haru hurry up ask what was happen at Chrome in front of her room while Gokudera and Tsuna ask at Yamamoto who crosspath with them. They tell them just like what Chrome told to Yamamoto and of course some didn't believe it. They even have hard time just to convince them what happen.

* * *

><p>OKAY I HOPE IT DIDN'T FAIL TO UPDATE JUST LIKE JUST NOW!<p>

THIS IS THE 2nd TIME I WRITE THE ENDING and it's a little different from what I write eventhought it's same.

MY HAND BROKE DOWN REALLY RIGHT NOW! The first one already my hand broke now this!

Okay no more talking! JUST R&R! THANKS!


End file.
